Nidoqueen
Nidoqueen (Japanese: ニドクイン Nidokuin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the female counterpart to Nidoking. Biology Physiology Nidoqueen is a large, powerful, bipedal Pokémon. They have thick yellow armor plates all over them. Its horn is smaller than Nidoking's, but it's still strong and produces large quantities of concentrated venom. Nidoqueen can use powerful moves such as Body Slam to paralyze its foes and then finish them off with Mega Punch or Iron Tail. Special abilities Nidoqueen can have either the ability Poison Point where a foe has 30% chance of being poisoned or Rivalry where if the foe is the same gender Nidoqueen's attack will be higher. Evolution Nidoqueen is the evolved form of a Nidorina by use of a Moon Stone, and is the final form of a Nidoran♀. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Nidorina |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Nidorina |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Nidorina |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Nidorina |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Nidorina |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nidorina |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nidorina |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nidorina |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Nidorina (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Nidorina |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nidorina |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (1-29BF), World Abyss (1-29BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. |yellow=Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles. |gold=Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack. |silver=It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. |crystal=The hard scales that cover its strong body serve as excellent protection from any any attack. |ruby=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |sapphire=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |emerald=It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |firered=The body is covered by stiff, needle-like scales. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards. |leafgreen=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. |diamond=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |pearl=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |platinum=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |heartgold=Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack. |soulsilver=It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. |black=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |white=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |black 2=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |white 2=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |x=It uses its scaly, rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. |y=The body is covered by stiff, needlelike scales. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards. |or=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |as=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young.}} Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 031 front.png |yspr = Y 031 front.png |grnspr = GR 031 front.png |gldspr = G 031 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 031 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 031 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 031 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 031 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 031 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 031 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 031 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 031 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Nidoqueen BW.gif |bwsprs = |xyspr = Nidoqueen XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = Nidoqueen XY.gif |orassprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |Vback = |Vbacks = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Gary's Nidoqueen was seen in ''A Tents Situation, The Ties That Bind, and Can't Beat the Heat. Mewtwo stole and cloned Fergus' Nidoqueen. The Clone was seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. *Danny's Nidoqueen *Andi's Nidoqueen *Giovanni's Nidoqueen Trivia *Despite having genders, Nidoqueen, along with its pre-evolution Nidorina, are unable to breed, however their male counterparts Nidorino and Nidoking can breed and so can both genders of Nidoran. *No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Origins It is based on various mammals such as Hamsters, Rabbits, or Mice. As well as being based on some reptiles, mostly theropod dinosaurs. Its name is possibly a combination of a parody word of needle and queen. Gallery 031Nidoqueen_OS_anime.png 031Nidoqueen_OS_anime_2.png 031Nidoqueen_OS_anime_3.png 031Nidoqueen_AG_anime.png 031Nidoqueen_Dream.png 031Nidoqueen_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon